<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours for the Night by zoellick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409349">Yours for the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick'>zoellick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of longing, Marcus finally had Oliver in his bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours for the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck,” Marcus grunted, digging his fingers into Oliver’s hips. “You’re so pretty.” Oliver had this beautiful blush across his chest, red and blotchy, just like his cheeks. He wanted to touch him there, to spread his hands across his entire body, but couldn’t move them from his hips, keeping Oliver firmly speared around his cock. It was almost too much, the sensation of finally being able to have him. His head was spinning with the intensity of each kiss they’d shared, and every place Oliver’s hands had met.</p><p>Oliver surged forwards, kissing him into oblivion again. Marcus wanted to do this forever, he never wanted to let go. It may have been the alcohol talking, but deep down it was still true. “You’ve always been so pretty.” He continued as they parted, spit soaking his lips. He surprised himself with how loose his tongue was now that Oliver’s naked form was before him. “Always. Fucking hated you for it.” He grabbed Oliver’s jaw tightly. “Those freckles will be the death of me.”</p><p>Oliver laughed brightly, then placed his hand over Marcus’, slipping his thumb into his mouth and sucking. Marcus groaned, eyes falling back in his head. “What do you mean, always? You used to hate me.”</p><p>Marcus shook his head. His eyes were closed, and he wasn’t sure when he did that, so opened them again. And two gleaming eyes were looking down at him, soft and warm, feeling far too much like home for a casual hook up. “I hated how much I wanted you,” Marcus admitted, then pressed a wet kiss to Oliver’s stomach. “Hated myself for wanting to push you against the wall and ravish you completely.” There was a hand in his hair, tugging enough to feel it, but still so gentle.</p><p>“You wanted me…” Oliver breathed out; the realisation was clear in his bewildered tone. Marcus thought he should have been embarrassed, but the alcohol was still thrumming through his veins, so he only felt high. He twitched his hips, jutting up into Oliver and watching him writhe and moan. He grinned a puppy dog smile. “Unfair, Flint.”</p><p>Marcus agreed, all of it was unfair. From the glint in Oliver’s eyes as he began to rock back, to the mole on the inside of his left thigh. Forever Marcus would have the imprint of his body on his skin, taunting him for all of time. The noises that came out of Oliver’s throat were heavenly, entirely too pure for something like this. Marcus entwined their hands together and brought them up to his lips, pressing a fierce kiss to the back of Oliver’s hand.</p><p>Oliver’s pace quickened; he became more desperate the more Marcus’ cock brushed his prostate. And all he could do was watch him come undone, embarrassingly close to tears. “Kiss me.” He demanded and immediately sunk into the heat of Oliver’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver was gone by the time Marcus woke up, which he had expected. The ache in his chest was one of acceptance rather than pain. He slipped out of bed and into some jogging bottoms. Time for a coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>